


Gems in the Night

by Chaosprincess, SegaBarrett



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Drug Use, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Prostitution, jealous!Troy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 23:42:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12376569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaosprincess/pseuds/Chaosprincess, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SegaBarrett/pseuds/SegaBarrett
Summary: Nick has a certain craving, but in trying to satisfy it he makes an unexpected discovery about Troy.





	Gems in the Night

**Author's Note:**

> OC's created by Sega, Troy's lines mostly Sega <3

They were fawning over him again.

Troy couldn’t blame them. That smile, the smooth purr of his voice, Nick Clark was enchanting, other worldly and even Troy couldn’t resist. That’s why he played that first night on repeat, again and again, helpless against the electric current of Nick’s gaze and touch. Troy swallowed his pills without question, even when they morphed in shape and size, even after one round made him sick to his stomach. He trusted Nick not to kill him, and so far they were still alive. 

No, it wasn’t the drugs that hurt him. It was the women. The way Nick would swoon and sway when they were near. How his eyes would have that tempting sparkle. The smooth way his lips would part in a smile that could charm the stripes off a zebra. Troy wanted Nick to look at him that way… smile at him that way… After all they had been through, how could Nick not only have eyes for him?

Troy didn’t realize where they were at first. He and Nick were having such a grand time, talking about galaxies, and other worlds, and human nature, and favorite books… Troy didn’t realize until Nick’s eyes broke their shared stare, broke the magic of their trance. Troy’s gaze followed Nick’s, falling upon tanned women with hardly a shred of clothing on. He groaned internally. He usually took care to steer Nick away from here, but tonight he had been too engulfed in those deep brown eyes.

“Nick…” Troy protested faintly, as Nick’s arm slipped off his shoulder.

Nick approached the shorter of the two women, shamelessly twining their fingers together and kissing her hand. Troy’s stomach churned, and he looked away. He accidentally caught the eyes of the taller woman and quickly looked to the ground. 

“So what’s your name?” Nick crooned, with a giddy grin.

“I’m Sapphire….”

“And I’m Ruby,” the other girl chimed.

“What lovely names, for such lovely gems.”

Reluctantly, Troy stepped up behind the three of them.

“And what’s your’s sugar?” Sapphire asked.

“I’m Nick...and this…” Nick said, reaching back and roping Troy’s neck beneath his arm. “Is my boy, Troy. We were wondering if you two beautiful souls could show us a good time.”

“Nicky… no…” Troy murmured.

“Nicky, yes. What do you say?”

“I say yes,” Sapphire cooed, cupping Nick’s soft face.

“We say we could for 100 credits…” Ruby added.

“Each?” Troy asked.

“Each,” Ruby confirmed.

“Nicky, I don’t want to…” Troy groaned.

“Ladies, could you give us a moment?” Nick asked, untangling himself from the pair of them and pulling Troy away by the arm. “Troy...what’s wrong?”

“...I don’t want to…”

“Why not? Have you ever…?”

“...No...But that’s not the point...”

“We’ve tried lots of new things this week, right? Weren’t most of them fun…?”

“Yeah, Nick...but not this…”

“You shy, honey?” Sapphire asked.

Troy swallowed a small fit of anger that she would intrude. She’d obviously been eavesdropping.

“He’s very shy,”Nick whispered, brushing the hair from Troy’s face.

Their eyes met again and Troy’s face blushed warmly. He prayed the darkness would hide it, yet part of him wanted Nick to see how he felt. Maybe that would put an end to all the shameless flirting, the daggers in Troy's heart, the panic Troy felt every time Nick was out of his sight in the marketplace. Would Nick still act like this if he knew? 

“Troy, if you don’t want to have sex...you don’t have to… I don’t want you to ever feel like you have to, okay? But maybe… you could just watch? And see how it is?”

Horror gripped Troy’s chest with icy claws. His lips parted in a wordless gasp. 

“W-watch you…? With them?”

“Yeah,” Nick said softly.

He could feel his heart breaking. He could hear the shattering in the rush of blood to his ears. There was something in Nick’s eyes just then, a sudden shift from gentle understanding to sharp realization and then to vague amusement. How could one pair of eyes reflect so much feeling in a nanosecond? 

“Just kidding,” Nick said with a teasing grin.

“What?” Troy asked, mildly stunned. 

“Come on, Troy. Let’s find something fun to do.” 

And suddenly Nick had his hand and was leading him away.

“Sorry, ladies. Maybe another night,” Nick called. 

“Next time, maybe you could pay to watch you two!” Ruby called back with a grin.

“What does she mean?” Troy asked, still baffled by the sudden change of heart.

“We’ll talk about it when you’re ready…” Nick replied in a lilting taunt.

“But I’m ready now!” Troy protested.

“No, you’re not. You’re high right now. We’ll talk about it when you’re really ready.”

And so their journey went on, into the night.


End file.
